Series of Random Responses
by LimeyMelodies
Summary: I've noticed that my responses are often times lengthy and... well, funny. So I thought I should share some. *Now* with a poem. "What's this? Poems. The laddie thinks himself a poet!"
1. To ohgravitysonfire via FanFiction

XD I really am like that, unfortunately. If we go to a full circle I will literally ask for a redo,if it is a word association game. Actual conversation is just tolerated... I mean, can you help it if you haven't finished your thoughts on a subject. Perfect examples for yours truly The added notes are for your amusement and your insite of my opinions... sorry for the book-ness in advanced.:  
Tim Burton ALL HAIL BURTON! ALL HAIL BURTON!

bacon RELEASE THE ANGELS SO THEY CAN RELEASE THE HEAVENLY TONE IN HONOR OF BACON!

John Mayer How stupid was I to get his CD... even though I'm literally have it on my iPod. It's just  
"Heavier Things" one... It's his only decent album... So yeah.

James Franco Hee hee...Yum. Mine.

Vash the Stampede from "Trigun" OOH!Yum! MINE!... Self: "Mine. I saw him first." Aly: "Yeah, right!" [she had seen the series before. XD]

"Red vs. Blue" Heh... Caboose: "Is eat ice cream a function?" Tucker: "That's just stupid" Caboose: "Well, your're right. Technically, that's just a subfunction of just eat."

random movie/show/YouTube/song/other quotes See above. XD... It's how I communicate. If you can't catch up, then get an account on mutiple video playing sites. Watch up.

hyperactivity Is it really THAT bad to wanna yell "ALL HAIL BACON!" in class?

psychology Freud is overrated... K Thx...

sugar Friend or Foe?

House The show. I love the character and the actor... he has pretty eyes... I like eyes... I'm not trying to be a creeper... I'm just a spazz.]

"Badger-isms" Such as:  
Self: [whiney tone]"Caaaaaaaiiiiit... I keep drawing creepy stuff... Why do I keep drawing creepy stuff?"  
Cait-Gir: "You just noticed."  
Self: [serious tone]"Well, I've known for a while, but...[whiney tone, holding up paper with current drawing] CREEPYYYY STUUUUUFFFF!"

Wolfie: We're going to Wal*Mart.-  
Self: [hyper/happy tone] "OOH! I can molest little children!"  
Wolfie: [laughs] "WHAT?!"  
Self: [shrugs] "I dunno. It just sounded good at the moment."

Self: "What IS the current faircut had?" [was suposed to be haircut fad... fail]

Cassie-Chick: Yeah, Kyle's talking about bring his own stuff over. Some random crap.  
Self: [seriously miffed tone] "WHAT?"!  
Cassie-Chick: "Yeah, I know."  
Self: [still miffed and ranting tone]"What?! No, no, no... Tonight's a Trigun night! If he thinks he can just bring his crap over and totally make it NOT Trigun night, then he has another thing coming! I WILL slit his throat and make him into a pie! I dunno where I'll get the oven, but I will!"  
Cassie-Chick: [kinda scared tone] "I bet you would."

[Wolfie and Self notice House Dressing]  
Wolfie: :O "They puree'd House!  
Self: [soft tone] Oh, noes! [emo face]  
Wolfie: "Well, you know what flavor it'd have to be."  
Self: "Hmm?"  
Wolfie: "Vicodin." Self: [giggle, smile]...  
{Later on, on same subject}  
Wolfie: "And, you! Oh, I'll be emo about everything else, but I'll smile for Vicodin."  
Self: [correction tone] Well, not for Vicodin ITSELF, per se. But, yes, I would... will... whatever."

Comedy Life's not fulfilling without it.

*** SORRY FOR ANY DISTURBINGNESS FROM THE NEXT ONES***  
Cannibalism. Well, does your occupation REALLY change what you'll taste like?

If I were a serial killer... A game that can only be played with certain friends. The object is to point out what famous killer you'd be if you were a serial killer, and exlain why. I've had one girl who was Jack the Ripper... Yeah, her explaination was accurate.  
*** END OF DISTURBIA ***

Why horror film victims fail. And, their different stereotypes.

Zombies EAT FLESH! :D... Oh, good movie to check out, "Fido". It's an interesting twist in the zombie world.

Nerd/Dork/Spazz/etc. The wonderful world of being a mutt in more ways than one.

Lip-syncing to iPod music. "I want my MTV."

Random Trivial Information. The above line from Dire Straits' "Money for Nothing" was actually sang by Sting. And, is one of the main reasons why early MTV used it as it's theme... before they turned into crap... at least they have the animation bits sometimes.

Obscure references. "Okay, H.R. Puff N' Stuff...", "Would you like an apple pie with that?", "Would you like your milk laced with LSD or not laced?", "The lunatics are in my hall...", [bell, alarm, elevator dingy noise] "Fries are done.", "Thanks, Mr. Hand... Thanks.", "You lost the game." [and I just lost the game.], "Good night, and good luck."... etc. etc.

Random Dancing Yes, I do randomly dance.

Video Games [while playing Guitar Hero] Aly: "Oh, this is a great song."  
Self: "'Why do you keep using that word? I don't think it means, what I think it means what you think it means.'"  
[while watching a guy play Soul Exacalabur IV or whatever] Self: "RING HER OUT! RING HER OUT! OH! THAT'S IT! HIT HER! HIT HER! OH! OH! YOU GOT YOUR BUTT WHOOPED BY A CHICK WITH AN UMBRELLA! WITH AN UMBRELLA!"

Smart Answers Poor Aly usually gets theses.  
Aly: "What's psychological?"  
Self: "Psychology."  
Aly: [gives I'll kill you while you sleep glare]

Aly: [hold up unindentifiable food on fork] "What IS this?"  
Self: "A fork."  
Aly: [give I'll kill you while you sleep glare]

Cat in "Trigun" We've developed a game while we watch Trigun at Anime Club is that whomever calls out spotting the cat first get a point. We also meow with it. "Neeow..." was one. XD

I think I better send this pamphlet to you. XD Good luck.

~Badger


	2. On a Nerd Quiz I couldn't Just X Them

This is an update on the nerd quiz. :3 AND more comments.

ANIME/MANGA NERD

[x] You watch anime. [EVERY THURSDAY NIGHT! :D]  
[x] You read manga. [Death Note and Fruits Basket currently]  
[x] You buy/collect anime DVDs or manga volumes. [Who doesn't?]  
[x ] You own some other form of anime/manga merchandise. [hides stuff MINE!]  
[x] You have referred to an anime character as 'hot' before. [Vash the Stampede droooool… I don't care if he's not human! He's mine!]  
[ x] You have cosplayed. [:3 Neko]  
[ x] You have done so in public. [Yep. :D]  
[ ] You have been to an anime/manga convention.  
[ ] You have created/joined a fanclub for an anime/manga character.  
[ ] You have created/joined a hateclub for an anime/manga character.  
[x] You have squealed when you found out somebody had the same name as an anime character you knew. [Every time I see an L. XD]  
[x] You enjoy drawing anime  
[x] People you know you as the 'anime person'. [Kinda.]  
[x] You know that it is pronouced 'mawnguh' and not 'manga' like it is spelled.  
ANIME/MANGA POINTS: New Score: 11 Ye Old Score: 4

ART NERD  
[x] You like art. [emo tone No, I absolutely hate art. It's not my life. It's not my release for anger, happiness, joy, sorrow, and whatnot. Not at all…]  
[x] You actually consider yourself an artist. [I am in a different sense of what the word usually is defined as.]  
[x] When using art supplies, the brand of them matters to you. [Grandmother/Parents give Badger a gift card and a cheap-o set Badger Overly exaggerated smile: Gee, thanks, Grandma! later, uses gift card for music, movies, and actually GOOD supplies, gives cheap-o stuff to aspiring artists or high school.]  
[x] You have a favorite brand. [counts them out on fingers Sharpie markers, Ticongaroga pencils, Ephiphone Basses, Vic Firth drumsticks… Hey, you asked….]  
[x] You have asked for art supplies as a Christmas/birthday gift before. [Yeah, and guess what... THEY'RE CHEAP-OS! Goes all Godzilla on cheap-o supplies REEEEEEE! SMASH ARRRRRR! BRAKING CAR NOISE tries to laugh menically ... notices audience OH, come on! You always wanted to go Godzilla on something, don't deny it! ]  
[x] You give people your drawings as gifts. [WHY I'D NEVER! turns to Grandmother with a painting of a wedding picture of hers Merry Christmas! :D… What? I'm broke…]  
[x] People actually ask for your drawings. [They STILL do! I dunno why…]  
[x] You are known as 'the art person' at your school. [*sighs* Yesh… one of ... and a weirdo.]  
[x] Instead of just 'brown' or 'ink', you'd be specific; it's 'sienna brown' or 'blush pink'. Or whatever.  
[Following bit was kept in for its hilarious-ness :

(*random chick hands Badger a burnt orange*

BADGER T_T: Really?

CHICK: What?

BADGER: I ASKED for a Sienna Brown... You hand me a Burnt Orange. *sing songs* One these things just doesn't belong here...

CHICK: umm... I'm sorry.

BADGER: YOU BETTER BE SORRY! I ALMOST ruined a painting because some idiot handed me Burnt Orange. *has 'Imma gonna kill yuu' look on face*

CHICK: Badger? Look, here's the...

BADGER *fires lazor ('cause that's how this one is spelled!) cannon* CHICK *is buttered toast* BADGER  
;D: You's PWNED! HA HA, NOOB!!!1!! )

{SOMEONE HAS YET TO DO THIS ONE!}]

[x] You have taken an art class outside of school.[Again joke was kept: (Yes, as part of Upward Bound... The teacher sucked... CORNERS! CORNERS! AHHH! *inside joke*)]  
[x] You have considered a career as an artist. [Yes, then, I met film. And it was love at first brain spark... I think I'll post the essay I have on how that started... 'tis humorous. Then, I went from film to psychology… then, I'm thinking of going to art… hee hee… what do you know…]  
[x] Your school papers are always covered in doodles. [*draws on VERY IMPORTANT ESSAY* Nah, not EVERY school paper.]  
[x] You have a favorite artist. [lulz... You's forgots the s... *shakes head still grinning* Noobs... thinking I only have ONE hold up index finger when I have several. laughs]  
[x] Your drawings have been framed.[pout and growls STILL WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!)  
[x] You carry a sketchbook with you everywhere you go. I's out of sketch books... I carry around 3-5 subject notebooks. Each for all of my subjects. XD  
ART NERD POINTS: New Score: 15 YE Old Score: 15

MUSICAL NERD  
[x] You play a musical instrument.  
[ACTUAL CONVERSATION. BADGER: Well, I'm learning...

CHICK NICKNAMED RIN: THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH. WHICH ONES?

BADGER: Umm.. Bass, harmonica... I wanna learn piano... pick clarinet back up... and drums...  
accordion would be nice... *goes on and on*

NEWER CONVERSATION:

Aly and Abby Mai roommates! :D: Wait, you played music?

Badger: Well, a little.

Aly: What instrument?

Badger: Intruments, actually.

Abby: Instruments?

Badger: [nods] Not at the same time, obviously.

Aly: What ones?

Badger: Clarinet in elementary and Bass Drum in high school?

Aly: Clarient?!

Badger: Well, we couldn't afford the sax and Dad said I didn't wanna play trombone, like he did. And, I can't play flute. Trumpet, I couldn't buzz my lips long enough…]

[/] You play more than one instrument. [According to Rin. I still sing.]  
[x] You actually really enjoy playing your instrument. [*places bass in bed and kissed it goodnight* .. if I had one… emo face]  
[x] You've given your instrument a name. [All I has is my harmonica, whose name is Rick. My drumsticks whom I have yet to name. The bass I used to have was Dudley... Short for Mickey Dudley Wright... And, yes, all of those names are references... epic emo face DUDELY!]  
[x] You've participated in an extracurricular activity for your instrument. [Yes, 5th grade band for the clarinet. Marching band with the bass drum. Woo. I wanna play instruments again.]  
[x] You are known by what you play.[lulz, a lot people don't know that I play and then say, "You look like a music person." Whatever that means... How DOES a music person look?!]  
[/] You listen to classical music. [… When I get into a Hannibal Lecter mood... or... do you mean classical the time period?]  
[x] You are wondering whether that refers to the classical music genre or the classical music time period.  
[stares blankly Well, which one?!]  
[x] You have a favorite composer. [Two words. One awesome dude... DANNY ELFMAN! WOOOT!... And, Beethoven and Bach.]  
[x] All of your friends are from your band/orchestra class. [Not all, but some.]  
[x] You write music. [Lyrics only.]  
[x] You've had discussions with your friends about music; your favourite composers/instruments/musical time periods/key/etc... [OOOH, you mean lunch time with my friends, right?]  
[x] You have considered a professional career with your instrument. [BASS!]  
[x] You are never nervous playing for other people. [. . v.v … yes.]  
MUSICAL NERD POINTS: Remained 13

VIDEO GAME NERD  
[x] You play video games.[doesn't look away Can't answer, boss fight.]  
[ ] You own 3 or more different video game systems. [sighs No…]  
[x] You've had debates over which system is the greatest. [grins, looks over at some friends FRIENDS: Wii! Aly and Badger: PS2!]  
[x] You play video games every day. [ while playing Hey, I can stop anytime…]  
[x] You have played a video game for over 10 hours.  
[x] You have songs from your favourite video games on your MP3. [ONLY, "Tony Hawk's American Wasteland", go figure…]  
[x] You love to talk about video games. [Hey, don't be a thwomp. Thwomps are jerks.]  
[x] You memorize the dates for when a new game is being released. [Wait, you type that like that's a BAD thing…]  
[ ] People know you as the 'gamer' person. [No, not really…]  
[ ] You spend more time on video games than you do hanging out with friends. [Because my friends are usually playing the video games WITH me. XD]  
[ ] Your gaming system is in your room.  
[x] You have preferences when it comes to what company your game came from. [Activision, Cnix, Squaresoft, blah blah blah…]  
[x] You've had debates over which company is the best. [Yes... I still stand by Activision! THEY MADE YOUR GUITAR HERO!]  
[x] You keep playing a game until you beat it. [Well, at least a level... or two... or five. I have to have my limits… and bathroom breaks.]  
[x] It makes you angry when you found out somebody looked up cheat codes on the internet to beat their game. [I's still a hypocrite. :3]  
VIDEO GAME NERD POINTS: New Score: 11 Ye Old Score: 10

COMPUTER NERD  
[x] You use the computer every day.  
(About every day.)  
[x] You have an account/username on some sort of social website. [Nope, nope. Not at all. Checks Facebook. Not, at all. I don't believe in them… checks Myspace I don't think they make since… updates on Twitter….]  
[x] You go into random internet chatrooms. [for the hell of it]  
[x] You spend at least 2 hours a day on the computer. [Oh, you mean for my freaking paper!]  
[x] You use computer faces; : D XD XP D: ^_^ . and etc. [Plus my own... l_l. L_L. l_L . T_T. T_l. l_T t_t... 'Cause the eyes on my characters are just bars…]  
[ ] It is hard to go a day without using the computer. [Actually, it really depends on the day. I've gone 72 hours without being on a computer.]  
[ ] You spend time in online forums. [Meh, once in a while]  
[ ] In the forum/chatroom you use, you are known there by everyone else.  
[x] You have friends you have only met online. [Yep. Some of the best people I know, too.]  
[x] You have/have had a girlfriend/boyfriend you have only met online. [Yes. He and I were close. Now, it's just meh. Doesn't help we broke up so I can go for someone in real life.]  
[x] You have actually met an online friend in person. [Not yet. Want to, though.]  
[x] U cn ezly rd 'txttlk.' [What has happened our English?]  
[x] You have said 'lol' or 'omg' in speech that is not online. [Badger: sees a picture of Marlon Brando OMG! Marlon Brando! squeels OMB. I'd totally be his fake wife… too bad he's gone. V.v  
COMPUTER NERD POINTS: New Score: 10 Ye Old Score: 9

I'M STILL AN ART NERD! MUHAHAHA!


	3. OC Quiz

1. Hi! What's your real name and nickname?  
O.o [little awkward wave, slight grin] I'm actually surprised that you're asking me. Most are disturbed by apparence. I'm Benjamina Lorriane Burton. I go by Benny. If you call me something other than Benny… I will kill you.

2. Interesting... what's your current age?  
Twenty-five-ish. Okay?

3. Uh huh. What's your favorite food?  
OMB! Brownies, watermelon, cookies, cabbage…  
[thirty minutes later] Have I already mentioned chow mein?

4. And your favorite drink?  
Dr. Pepper, Sprite, Ale, or tea.

5. Your crush/lover?  
I have neither. .. but apparently, Dean has a crush on me…

6. Aww! Have you two kissed yet?  
HE kiss ME!

7. Classic question! What's your favorite color?  
You know that red before blood dries? Yeah, that shade of red.

8. Who's your favorite author?  
Edgar Allan Poe, without a question.

9. Now what's your biggest fear?  
o_o Hospitals.

10. *stifles a giggle* I'm not laughing *bursts out laughing* Sorry. Any siblings?

v.v Benji and Gracie died.  
Must you bring this up?  
OH, and I consider dork-face… I mean, KAT my sister.

11. Almost, it's only twenty questions. Who's your hero?  
Bobby. Bobby knows all… even Japanese

12. Ok, who is your worst enemy?  
You know those floating dust particles that gently move on in the sunlight in an early morning?  
Not them.

13. What would you do if your hero and your worst enemy got together?  
Two words for you, after this phrase: EPIC BATTLE!

14. Interesting... what would you do if you met your creator?  
Oh, something like this… I'd be all, "WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SO INSANE?!" And, knowing Badger she's be all: :3 "Because you're FUN this way…" And, I'd be all: v.v "True." And, then we'd go out on the town and get ourselves some good pie with ice cream.

15. Okay, I'll contact them right now. Done! Now, what do you want to be when you grow up?  
… I had no childhood, so… I AM grown up, and yet, I never will…  
Kat: Is that why we have to watch Saturday morning cartoons?  
Benny: They're a great, educational torture device! And, I must research these devices!  
Kat: … sure.

16. What's your worst nightmare?  
O_O Hospital.

17. What's your lifelong dream?  
To avoid the hospitals as much as I can, figure out the meaning of life, find Sasquatch, figure out Dean, find those mini-phili cheesesteak sammiches, and find my own normal life.

18. What would you do if your lifelong dream came true?  
Celebrate with the following. {does really dorky dance, grabs Dean, kisses him, motions eating said mini-sammiches}

19. Ok, where's your favorite place to relax?  
… Bobby's.

20. Last question! What do you spend most of your time doing?  
Hunting, eating, researching, playing games, annoying Dean, repeat.

21. We're done! Now tag whomever you want!  
NEVAR!


	4. Bonus Points Paper

State Hospital Number Two

The Glore Psychiatric Museum has always had a calling for me to respond to. This year, I finally got to answer it, twice. Both visits left me feeling an extreme case of bitter-sweetness. This last trip was with my sister and her friend. The whole time I had my hands wrapped in the strings of my winter hat. The whole visit had this eerie feeling and yet a sense of progress. "We've progressed," is all I could say, like a pathetic excuse to my sister every time she's look at me as if to ask, "And, you want to go into **this**?" Question is have we really progressed?

Pull up along the road into a semi-secluded and let the chill in from the prison next door. Make sure you peer at the three story high red-bricked dinosaur. Okay, so it's not **really** a dinosaur, it's only 135-years-old. Not bad for an old lunatic asylum, right? Good thing that our kind hearted George Glore helped build this old state hospital into a museum. It doesn't help that the other buildings of the hospital became that afore said prison. Oh, and in case you're wondering, this was in working order up until 1996. And, the new facility is actually just across the way.

A meter-by-meter case that contains the unexpected and numerous contents of a woman's stomach from an unsuccessful surgery greets you on the right side of the second floor. Go ahead and peer inside the wooden room and notice how the mannequins seem to have the odd feel of imprisonment with their steel shackles and straw bedding. The mannequin on the stake is just hanging around waiting to be proven human. To her left sits the enclosed wooden human hamster wheel titled "Hollow Wheel", for "running out the insanity". Don't forget to visit the dousing tub for a nice chill. Oh, and the doctor will help you feel better with such things as a dentist like surgery room and electrocution therapy. "Relax; you're quite safe here…"1

Meet some more of our charming characters. Such as the sculpture of a mouth with a protruding tongue titled, "I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired." A blanket full of sewn in words of a schizophrenic woman's thoughts hangs gracefully on a wall, near where a mock up of a man's television diary. A note of interest, you might want to poke your head in at the morgue. It's actually a formerly used morgue, not one of those tacky set up ones. Don't mind the body, it doesn't move much. Make sure to take note of the utensils our mortician uses and the prepared headstone. Before you leave, don't forget to visit the Yellow Rose and Jukebox Hero down stairs where other various antiques are stored, down in the basement.

As you decide to leave, make sure that you stop by the little gift-shop on the first floor, and get yourself a squishy brain or perhaps a postcard showing a map for the use of Phrenology. Oh, and do us all a favor and thank the kind people whom are working there. They don't really have to work a creepy and awe-inspiring building. If you don't believe me, go visit the Glore Psychiatric Museum and experience the trip yourself.

1 Quote from "Paranoimia" by The Art of Noise, 1986


	5. Response to Love: Whatever That Means

Whatever That Means

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
And, hell, no "I hate your guts" song  
won't work for us, and that's fine by me.  
I know, there's no us, but there's a we.

I totally kinda sorta really like you.  
I know, you kinda sorta like me, too.  
I'm not saying it's going to be 'we' forever.  
Especially since we're not even 'together'.  
Whatever that means.

I'm there when you're an ass, you're there when I'm a bitch.  
No surprise when we accidentally on purpose scratch the itch.  
Total opposite yet we are pretty much the same.  
And, let's not forget how I dread this "I love you" game.

'Cause I'm totally kinda sorta really like you.  
And, I know you kinda sorta like me, too.  
I'm not saying it's going to be 'we' forever.  
Hell, we're not even 'going together'  
Whatever that means.

You know that I like you so  
Yet you won't let her go  
Yet you admit that you can't stand her at times  
Your love for her is without any reasons or rhymes


	6. My Ranting to Heathie Via Microsoft Word

So, yeah. Your Laptard crapped out on my interweb-ness. XD Microsoft Word has no idea what it's talking about when it's saying that my words do not exist and/or I'm misspelling them.

Oh, yeah. That page I started doodling on? It's gonna be covereded by the time I'm done getting my badgie claws … well, paws. I'm not exactly trying to nom the pages…

I think it's gonna be weird if/when I do grow out my claws. I'll have to keep them painted black… I don't like the natural color of my nails.

FYI: Laptard is awkward to type on. Poor Laptard don't know how to properly function. [pouty/sad face, pat-pat] Yes, I have enough guts to mock the little netbook…. Within its own system.  
[iz hiding in your corner, being a ninja, singing] I'm a ninja. Doo dooo dooo dooo doo… I'm a ninja. Dooo doooo a dooo… A ninja… doooo dooo a dooo doo.. Sneaky ninja … dooo dooo a dooo dooo  
[is in your netbook, being bored] Oh, thanks for the Dana Distraction Kit… Can we call it the allegiance of distracting Dana? A.D.D. or something like… Mission: Keeping Badgie-Buns Busy. Yeah.  
[GIR from Invader Zim voice] Imma typin' my thoughts! :D  
[sings] "… to the sun!... To the sun!... To the sun!... To the sun!... To the sun…" . . " I WANNA ROCK!" [facetable]  
[pops up] I'm up!  
Maybe that energy drink wasn't such a hot idea. . .  
Speaking of hot. I like bacon.  
… I'm rambling. [sings in low tone] "I like to ramble, 'cross carpets! [speaks in "male" British accent] "Ooh, look. I'm dead! Pthb."  
[sings along with "Re-Hash" by the Gorillaz, not even sure they're the right lyrics] "It's the money and stuff. It's the money and stuff. It's the money and stuff. It's the money and stuff… Ba ba ba ba ba baaaaaaaahhhhh. Ba ba ba ba ba baaaaah…"  
AH! [blinks] I dunno… [shrugs]  
[bouncing in seat] I'm SO HYPER… [mispronounces on purpose] HYPERBOLE!  
[sings again] "oooh, oooh, oooooooh." … "She turned my dad on. Dad on. Dad on!"

Macha money… Macha pull me though… Macha money… Is that even the lyrics. XD I.D.K.  
[sees older duder with sunglasses on] OOOH! Corey Hart! [sings] "I wear my suuuunglasses at night, so I can. So I can see my check while you collect your paaaay…"  
[jingle] PAGE TWO! PAGE TWOOOO! PAGE TWOOO!  
STRIPED SHIRT CHICK! HI! I LIKE STRIPES! "I like stripes,. Stripes is what I likes. Stripes of every kind! Stripes, stripes, stripes!"  
AH! OLD DUDE ASS! Oh, wait. He's not that old….Now, that dude is…  
You: [has headache… T.T] Badgie… Lay off crack.  
Me: What crack? O.o [twitch in seat] AH! MY HAIR! [is distracted from distraction] Whoa! Light…  
You: [e.e] That crack.  
… see back of ravaged page.  
AH! Back! SPASM!  
I'm coloring! I friggin' love coloring!  
THE INTERWEBS WORKS!  
[runs off]


End file.
